


Blue is the New Orange

by HoneybadgerGotzNoChill



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill/pseuds/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill
Summary: It's one thing to guard prisoners, and another to be one. They tell you not form any relationships when you start, don't think their kindness is real, because it's all a game. You're the hunter until you become the duck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from season 4.

Officer Hara watched as the place she'd been working at for the last two years fell apart. The rumors spread had talked about it being budget issues, a few said it was just their way of trying to get rid of the old coworkers without actually getting their hands dirty. It was the new corporate take over is what had officially been decided, and it was pushing officers to the last of their rope until nearly all the seasoned officers walked. This didn't surprise her too much, she'd had the thought plenty herself, but she needed the job and didn't necessarily know of any place close to her home with pay like it provided. Yes it sucked with the hours, yes she was pretty sure she was underpaid for the countless things she endured, but it was a job and currently the only source of income. 

 

Once the new officers came, inmates were swarming Hara trying to get things, to hold on to better times she guessed; but they knew her and that she was the fairest yet firm of the past guards, and would consistently be as such. Of course she found that along with the inmates, Hara was also having to keep the new correctional officers in line, that didn't mean she caught everything though. Complaints came to her and she either took care of it herself or took it to Caputo, she didn't bother with anyone in between because she knew it wouldn't get anywhere. Hara also personally saw to it she taught one of the new ones that had yet to be corrupt by the others around him, Gerber as some inmates called him because of how young he looked, but she couldn't stop anything once he killed Poussey. 

 

It was an accident, he hadn't realized what he was doing, but she hadn't been in that day, she had missed it all, out on a whim of sickness. She heard it though when Caputo threw Gerber under the bus and disrespected Poussey, she was on her way to work and when she got in she came just in time for the entire inmate population to be gathered around two COs and Daya who was holding a gun. 

 

Hara pushed through to the front, her side not as resistant as she suspected some of the others would be and made it to the front by Red. At first when she saw who was on their knees at gunpoint, Hara felt like turning right back around and letting the new guards be dealt with, but she couldn't let Daya be the one to do it. "Diaz, don't do it." Hara heard herself distantly say. The gun stayed on the two knelt while hazel hues flicked up to see the one person against her killing the guards. "Think of your girl, this isn't going to help you see her anytime soon." It was hard to tell if she was decided or not, but she didn't seem to be shaking or have any fear. Daya was cold, like the subject of her daughter didn't even matter, but Hara saw a flicker in the young girl's eyes that told a different story. Hara couldn't blame Daya really, it was hard to listen to your own thoughts when hundreds of others are screaming loud enough to drown each other. 

 

The one closest to Daya began speaking to her in spanish and though Hara didn't know a lot of the language she did catch some words, namely things such as "dead" and "kill." 

 

"Diaz," Hara tried again. "If you do this, you practically guarantee you won't get out to see your daughter. Just hand me the gun." There was protocol to hostage situations, and Hara was breaking it all basically. Don't negotiate with the hostages or the captors, that was the main thing -rank above would do that. Hara had grown too comfortable, considered these inmates -every last one of them- hers and she took care of her inmates while still managing to stay by the book. There wasn't any cameras in this part of the facility and the cameras they did have were just for show, it was one of the main reasons these women got away with so much. 

 

"Diaz..." she tried again, outstretching her hand and taking a tentative step forward, the barrel shifted to point at Hara, causing her to freeze midstep. There was some confusion in Daya's eyes, questioning her actions, but it looked as if she'd lost free will and was being controlled by some unseen force. "Diaz, the gun." Hara prompted and stepped toward the inmate, no longer fearing that she would be shot. Daya would have already done it if she could, but she wasn't a killer, she'd been brought in on low drug charges. Hara caught Daya's eyes looking all around them until finally they landed on Hara and her outstretched palm then the inmate stepped forward. 

 

The side of the gun's cold metal barrel touched the side of Hara's hand and she could see it starting to be carefully laid over, then the flash of a bullet leaving the chamber. The sound, the pain, the smell came after but all were masked by the shock. Daya's eyes were wide with horror, the inmates were all silent and everyone stood still. She was afraid to look down when she felt the hot trickle of blood rolling down her side and instead, Hara's hand grasped the gun tightly and turned away from Daya toward the two guards only to see one still kneeling. McCullough was trying to stop the bleeding coming out of Piscatella's chest. 

 

"What can I do to help?" Hara asked and without looking up McCullough answered, "Get them under control, get medical." Right, one against over two hundred fifty. 

 

Hara called in the riot over the radio, called in for medical, then did her best until backup came. By then both Piscatella and Hara were needing medical rendering her useless in helping disband the riot which was not easy and still ongoing when she was being taken out on the stretcher. 

 

On the way to the hospital, Hara blacked out, when she came to and lifted her hand toward her face it was stopped. With bleary eyes she looked down to see the double image of a handcuff binding her wrist to a hospital railing. Her brows furrowed and she tugged thinking the medicine was affecting her more than she'd like, but the cuff's were solid. "Malia Hara, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney-" the effects of any medication or sleep left and Hara was alert now, eyes on the officer reciting her rights standing above her ominously in the dim light of the hospital room. She was being arrested! Please just be a dream, please be in a coma, please! "-these rights in mind do you wish to speak to me?" 

 

She nodded then burst out, "Why the hell am I being arrested?" 

 

"Unlicensed carry of a weapon in permitted area of licensed carry only and possible attempted murder."

\--------

It turns out Piscatella had weaved a story that Hara had purposefully tried to shoot him, but luckily she'd at least been able to dismiss that charge with “the gun just misfired,” it was bought given the fact she got shot in the process too -granted it was a graze, but still. The other charge she couldn't shake, the new guards backed up Piscatella because they knew he'd take them down too, so she was on her way to Litchfield to become a resident for the next five years.


End file.
